Did I do something wrong?
by XIyaX1
Summary: America has been ignoring England for the past two days now, leaving the British desperate. Will England succeed in finding out why America has been ignoring him?


**THIRD TIME'S A CHARM~**

**TITLE: **Did I do something wrong?

**SUMMARY: **America has been ignoring England for the past two days now, leaving the British desperate. Will England succeed in finding out why America has been ignoring him?

**AUTHOR: **XIyaX1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, all rights belong to their respective owners.

**WARNING:** This fanfic is full of fluff and YAOI (boyxboy) so if you don't like DON'T READ.

**PAIRING: **USUK

**XIyaX1: Hello dear readers! It's me again! So yeah, as I promised a USUK fan fiction! 3 LET THE FIREWORKS GO OFF BECAUSE THIS IS MY SECOND HETALIA FANFIC!**

**Arthur: *reads the story* W-what..?! D-dear Lord…Why the bloody hell would you make me some kind of helpless girl!?**

**Alfred: aww…but Iggy you are one!**

**Arthur: Nobody asked your opinion you wanker! Besides! I'm not a girl!**

**XIyaX1: Haha…sorry about that, I'm sure you'll be happy once again once we make ourselves some yummy scones! Isn't that right Arthur?**

**Arthur: Ah yes! Carry on now chaps, I'll get the scone recipe I got from mumsie. *skips away***

**Alfred: WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?**

**XIyaX1: Believe it or not, I find my cousin's scones tasty, anyways enough chitchat! On with the story!**

**Did I do Something Wrong?**

It was a normal afternoon after the world meeting. Every nation left the meeting room since it was a lovely day out, the only ones left were two certain blondes, one had glasses and blue eyes, the other had bushy eyebrows and lime-green eyes.

"Hey America could I borrow a pencil from you?" The man named England said.

"….." The said American ignored him by staring into space. England groaned and lightly tapped the younger man's shoulder.

"H-huh…? W-what?" America stuttered.

"I said could I borrow a pencil from you?" England repeated.

"Oh…sure, here." America murmured as he handed England a pencil and quietly left with his things.

"Weird git…" England said under his breath, he finished his work smoothly and left the room.

When England got to the back of the building, he scanned the area, he found most of his fellow nations were scattered. China and Japan were having a sword fight using sticks, Russia was with his two sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, Prussia was being chased around by Hungary with a pan in hand, Germany and Italy were sleeping under a tree (I mean, Germany WATCHING Italy sleep, no he's not a pervert..) Austria was by himself, 'probably writing music..' thought England, Switzerland and Liechtenstein were having a picnic, Poland was talking to Lithuania and his pony, Romano was (of course) yelling at Spain, France was dancing around the rose patch, ('wanker' England snarled.) Greece was napping on the grass surrounded by cats, Turkey was somewhere up on a tree. Then England's lime-green eyes fell upon a familiar figure that was lying on the grass, looking towards the sky. America, England decided to approach the said American.

"You're awfully quiet for someone so obnoxious." England smirked when he received a jolt from the younger man.

"E-England…" America mumbled and looked away.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" England said before he placed his palm on America's forehead, then to England's surprise, America had slapped his hand away and ran away after whispering a 'sorry'. Leaving England alone and confused.

The next day, America ignored England again, this time he was not talking to him, he didn't looked at him nor spoke a single word to the said British. To his and everyone's surprise, America wasn't being obnoxious as he was the last time.

"Is it just me or 'as America became mute?" France asked as soon as the World Meeting was over and America had left.

"Ve~ He didn't even say 'Good Morning' to us!" Italy frowned.

"To top it arr off, America has not eaten a singre hamburger since yesterday." Japan remarked, as soon as he said this everyone gasped. (except Germany, Sweden, Switzerland and Austria)

"I-Is he sick or something?! I-is there something wrong with my b-brother?!" Canada broke into a worried (but soft) cry. Everyone turned towards him and shrugged before exchanging looks.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou, the bear in Canada's arms said.

"I-I'm Canada! Your owner!" Canada frowned.

"If there is something wrong with your brother, I'm sure we can fix it Matthew." England said after drinking the rest of his tea and got up to leave.

**England's POV**

There was no meeting today so I had the chance to spy on what the bloody hell was wrong with that burger maniac. I wore a simple, dark green hood, sunglasses and denim pants as my 'disguise'. I followed America to wherever he went, to a library, mall and fast food chain. He stopped walking once he got to the public park, he then looked around. I hid behind a bush and watched America.

"England~ isn't spying bad?" a cute voice said, I turned around to see my good friend Pixie.

"Don't worry about me now, I'm clearly worried about America you see…" I replied with a smile, her mouth turned to the shape of an 'o'.

"Worried? I can't say I'm surprise though, you're always worried about America haven't you? Since he left your house." Pixie giggled.

I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt my face get hot, I only chuckled and continued watching America. He was sitting on a bench and reading a book, I continued to watch until I got sleepy, before I knew it, sleep took over me.

When I awoke, I was in a warm, fluffy bed. I used the back of my hand to block the light that was hurting my eyes. I looked around from where I lay. The room was rather spacious, one wall of the room was full of posters or heroes, there was a study desk, a couch, a television set, coffee table, and a shelve of books. There were also 3 doors, probably leads to the closet, toilet and hallway.

"T-this isn't my room.." I mumbled as I sat up, my clothes was changed, I was changed into a black, comfortable shirt and a pair of loose pants.

"I know, it's mine." Said a familiar voice, I flinched as I turned my head, America was sitting on a chair, his blue eyes watching me without emotion.

"A-America…h-how long was I here?" I felt my cheeks reddened due to his staring.

"I saw you sleeping on the ground at the park, it started raining and I carried you home." He looked away, is that a slight blush I see?!

"T-thank..you..B-by the way! What the bloody hell is up with you lately?!" My violent outburst caused the git to flinch and turn a bright shade of pink.

"T-that…? W-well…" America stuttered, I crossed my arms waiting impatiently for his answer. He stood up and sat on his bed, then hugged me, I blushed harder, attempting to broke free from the hug.

"Suddenly…suddenly..my heart was beating rapidly every time I look at you, every time I hear you voice, I got scared and decided if I stayed away from you for a few days this feeling would vanish, but, it only made things worse, I…I missed you a lot E-England.." America mumbled.

My whole world stopped as he said those words, he missed me? Did he really said he missed me? I blushed redder now, heck so red that Spain's tomatoes would be ashamed of themselves. Before I knew it tears had strolled down my pale cheeks.

"E-England….promise me you'll give me your answer?" America said as he pulled away from the hug, and lovingly wiped my tears away.

"England….I love you." He whispered, it was no use, my heart had been rapidly beating it feels like it would burst any time, a flash of multiple moments I had spent with that git, I knew it…I never knew all this time I…

"I-I too..might..f-feel the..same.." America grinned and hugged me again. He pulled away and claimed my lips in a heated, romantic kiss. I kissed back, remembering and enjoying the moment.

_Oh how much do I love this git?_

**AMERICA'S POV**

The next day, I started being loud and obnoxious again. I kept eating a pile of hamburgers every minute or so, Everyone was hell worried about me, my dear-ahem, England was right. I apologized and laughed. While the France was talking during the world meeting, I was sitting next to England, shooting him smirks and glances, winning a blush form the dude, this made me chuckle, then, England, being the klutz he is, accidently dropped his notes, this was a perfect chance to kiss him. While he was picking the papers I bent down and grabbed his arm to kiss him lovingly*. I pulled away and winked as I watched his face turn into different shades of red.

"Hey look! England's a tomato!" I yelled, everyone turned to our direction to stare.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA THE ENGLISH BASTARD'S BRIGHT AS A TOMATO!" Romano rolled on the floor laughing.

"AMERICA!" I broke into a run while laughing hysterically, everybody watched as England, my beloved, kept chasing me around the room.

_Oh how I love this dude._

**Fin~**

**ATTENTION! Since I have no idea what I should do next, Well, I thought of doing a READERXCOUNTRY fanfic but I'm not sure about it...**

**I AM ALLOWING MY DEAR READERS TO GIVE FANFICTION REQUESTS! YEP! YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS!**

**RULES:**

**Please! PM me or leave a Review!**

**It can either be a reader x country or a country x country fanfic!**

**NO LEMONS YET~ (I'll tell when :3)**

**I'll just choose wildly if a lot of people asked though haha!**

**I'll have to wait for BETA-chan (my friend :D) to come home so I can start on le stories :)**

**XIyaX1: THAT WAS DONE!**

**Alfred: Huh..? what? Oh so it's done? Can we go now?**

**Arthur: Oh XIyaX1~ I brought the scones! 3**

**XIyaX1: Finally I was starving! Alfred! Come on and eat some! *bite***

**Alfred: I have a burger thank you very much..**

**XIyaX1: *stuffs mouth with scones* Shankss….por…reeding…ya…enchoy. (Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy)**

**Arthur: you are not supposed to talk while your mouth is full young lady!**

**Alfred: Oh let her have her fun~ she got it from me anyways.**

**XIyaX1: Once I'm done with my homework and digital arts I'll be doing a Reader X Country fanfic next! Stay tuned! Also! R&R! Thanks so much for reading my 3****rd**** fanfic! I love you random people!**

***** clubs/hetalia-usuk/images/30377476/title/usuk-phot o

**Just to help ya with the imagination **

**Ciao~**


End file.
